${7 \div 0.2 = {?}}$
$ {7 \div 0.2 = 7 \div \dfrac{2}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div 0.2} = 7 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {7 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 7 \times \dfrac{5}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} = 35} $